


You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Crack, Crossdressing, Gen, Hangover, Humor, Manager Shippou, Model Nuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuri is ready to kill his manager, Shippou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Vexed! 
> 
> She's wanted a fic were my OC Nuri is a model and Shippou is his manager. Well, here it is.
> 
> Warning for some text-speak while they negotiate via text message.

Carmeldansen rang out, killing the blessed silence of mid-morning. Nuri squirmed in his lethargic hung over rage, kicking pillows, groping around blindly, until he had to peer out from under the covers at the foot of his bed in the hunt for his cell phone to silence it, before his head exploded. 

Against his better judgment, Nuri answered the pink rhinestone encrusted object that was ruining his morning, instead of turning it off. But it was Shippou, his manager. There was a slight chance it was important.

“What?” It was mumbled out gruffly from around the end of bottle of water Nuri found to chug down.

“Good morning! How is my beaut…?” Shippou began to chirp into the phone, before his client was rudely interrupted him.

“Drop dead.” Nuri abruptly hung up the phone. How dare that red headed pain in the ass call him at the ungodly hour of 11:30 am and be so damn chipper about it?

The silence was short lived. Shippou was always a persistent bugger.

“Fuck off,” Nuri mono-toned into the phone, his thumb poised over the button to hang up.

“Igotyouajobdon’thangup!” Shippou said breathlessly into the phone, running his words together in a desperate attempt to get them out of his mouth, before Nuri hung up on him again.

Nuri thought about not hanging up for a split second, before hanging up. Money was good. Sleep and quiet were better.

He was washing the taste of… whatever the hell it was that seemed to be rotting in his mouth and trying to figure out how to get the fake eyelashes stuck to his forehead off, when he received a text message. _He’s learning._

“It pays!” Nuri read, quirking a delicate eyebrow, wondering what exactly "pays" meant after Shippou's commission.

“U said that last time,” Nuri quickly typed back, shuddering at the memory of what had turned out to be a tranny porn shoot. He’d stormed out quickly and beat his worthless manager with a very expensive handbag. 

“Japanese lipstick commercial”

It still sounded suspicious to Nuri but it had potential. “When?” he texted back.

“40 Minutes”

“No way n hell” Nuri moved to toss his phone on to a nearby chair, when he noticed a phone number written on his arm. _That better not be permanent maker_ , he thought darkly. His phone buzzed again.

He picked it up and read, “Sent a car.”

“Waste of time,” was his instant reply. Nuri looked at his nails and wondered where the hell that giant chip had come from. _Month long manicure, my ass._

“W/ coffee, breakfast & baileys”

Nuri considered this. He liked bribes. “No”

“U get 2 keep the clothes and SHOES.”

Nuri liked shoes, but he’d been on these foreign ad campaigns before. He was just as likely to end up in a sheet as designer duds. “And?”

“I’ll translate?”

“U were going to send me in there alone u asshole?” The cross-dresser glared at his phone. _That little shit was going to send me to a shoot where no one knows English, again?! Did no one learn anything from the Saudi prince incident?! I’ll kill him!!_

There was an awfully long pause between texts. _This had better be good, dickhead,_ Nuri thought darkly.

“Of course not”

“Liar!” _Squirrel brains is in for it now._

“Just think of the thousands of yen you’ll make”

“What’s today’s exchange rate?” He knew better than to fall for that "Thousands of Yen" bit, again.

“I have candy”

Nuri rolled his eyes. “U always have candy” _Dumbass._

“It could make u famous”

“U always say that"

“I’ll buy u lunch”

“Damn right u r” Nuri texted back furiously. _Did that asshole really think he was going to drag him out of bed without feeding him? You'll be surprised at your generosity, Shippou._

“I got u a present” He quirked an eyebrow at that one. _Is he ever going to stop with that damn joke?_

“It better not b n ur pants”

“I will get u a present”

“Perv”

“Please?”

“Please wut?”

“Please oh beautiful princess of awesomeness”

“Fine u big baby”

Outside a car honked. Nuri looked out the window to find that it was indeed the car Shippou normally sent from the service. He grabbed his purse and coat, and slowly sauntered his way downstairs and outside.

In the car, Shippou quickly presented his little prima-donna breakfast. Nuri took the bag and started chowing down on the breakfast sandwiches. As soon as the car was moving, he promptly presented his feet for rubbing.

“You know I don’t put up with this crap from anyone else,” Shippou announced as he started rubbing.

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing.”


End file.
